Close Enough
by KawaiiGirl1215
Summary: "This sensation was new to her. She felt like she wanted to ask Fuka and Hayama why over and over again, and at the same time she wanted to yell at Fuka. So it was a mixture of annoying-ness and bitterness. What was that word called again?" (Excerpt)
My first one-shot! I'm feelin' special!

What's that? I should be updating The Black Cat and His Tangerine? WELL TOO BAD! I actually think I did a pretty good job on this fanfic. Kodocha is one of my favorite anime(s) (not sure if the plural has an S) EVER! It was actually the first anime I ever watched. *sighs* Good times.

Now I'm just rambling. Anyway, enjoy the fic! Hope you like it as much as I do!

-KawaiiGirl1215

* * *

The brunette did not make it her life goal to purposely annoy the perverted cheetah, however, often times something happened to cause a chain of events that spurred the event.

Like right now.

"Go away!" _Dodge._

"How could you not tell me something like this?" Sana yelled at Hayama.

"Why do you care anyway?" Hayama retorted. In reality, he was confused. He hadn't been listening when Sana had yelled at him (she was always doing that, so you couldn't really blame him for not listening) and now he was in the dark about the situation. Sana growled when he dodged yet another one of her hammer attacks. _What was getting her so worked up?_

Fuka watched the pair with equal parts concern and disdain. _Sana didn't need to make a big deal out of it, so why was she?_ was what one part of her thought. But the caring friend inside her wondered if the poor girl was actually okay. But technically she should've been mad too. Hayama had been her boyfriend as well. And he wasn't even Sana's boyfriend now.

Which brought her back to the first question. Why the heck did she care so much?

Sana huffed, then ceased her whacking attempts. "I'm going home," she announced gruffly, much to all the spectators' surprise. She really _was_ upset.

When Sana got home, Rei noticed that she was lost in thought and not her usual self. In fact, Misako had noticed it too, but kept quiet. Sana was a strong girl and could solve her own problems.

Sana sighed as she flopped onto her bed when she got to her room. She just couldn't get the events out of her head.

* * *

THE DAY BEFORE

"Fuka!"

No comment.

"Fukaaaa! Where are youuuu?"

A thump.

"Sana!" Fuka screamed from her awkward position on the floor. "Come on! I was just about to get that back handspring right for once!"

"Oops," Sana said sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Sana helped Fuka off the bouncy floor, reminding her that it was almost time to go home. They had decided to walk home together, just for fun. To catch up on things.

Sana had taken yet another armful of commercials and hadn't been to school in a month now. She kept promising to fully practice with the gymnastics team, but she could never make it. And who could blame her? Fuka knew she was trying, but she sometimes got tired of her friend's usual antics. However, today she was in an unusually happy mood. She had a date with Takaishi at five o'clock.

After changing out of her gymnastics clothes, Fuka headed over to where Sana was waiting. But before she got there, she paused. It wasn't always that she got to see her friend in this kind of state.

Sana was looking up at the looming gray clouds, smiling slightly, as if remembering something not at all unpleasant. A sudden wind whipped her untied hair around her face, giving her a softer feel. Personally, Fuka really approved of Sana's new look. She had started wearing her hair down instead of in its usual endearing pigtails, and Fuka had to say that it really made her look more mature.

Sana noticed Fuka out of the corner of her eye, and turned to her, grinning. "What? Did the ostrich pull your tongue?" Fuka groaned.

"It's cat got your tongue!" The two walked side by side, chatting about small things. Hisae's new haircut, Tsuyoshi growing two inches overnight… the math homework which Fuka was desperately trying to teach Sana.

"But why's the two so small?!"

"It's supposed to be like that. It's the exponent!"

"But there's a two in front of the x too!"

"Yeah. That's the coefficient. It's read, two x squared."

Sana's went cross-eyed, showing her clear distress at understanding the problem 2x squared -(-5) (minus negative five). Fuka laughed at the sight.

After they had sombered up a little, Sana asked, "Hey, have you ever kissed Takaishi-kun?" She knew of her best friend's date that evening.

Fuka immediately flushed. She could practically feel heat radiating off her face. "NO. N-not y-yet."

Sana squealed. "That means that you're thinking about it!" Seeing as Fuka gave no answer, Sana quieted. Fuka glanced over at Sana, and could tell that her friend was wondering if she'd made a wrong move.

To ease up the tension, she said, "But I have kissed Hayama."

Fuka didn't notice Sana go very, very still. "You have?"

"Yeah, once, a while ago. It was when I was still going out with him. Your advice really helped, you know. I guess I put my face close enough to his. For a second he just stared at me, and inside I was super nervous, like, _what if I did the wrong thing?_ But then he looked me in the eye and kissed me for about 1.5 seconds. I don't talk about it much because it wasn't anything special. I didn't feel anything from it, so I always thought that it wasn't worth mentioning."

Sana noted that this experience clearly opposed her own with Hayama. She counted up their kisses inside her head and decided that the one on Christmas was the best so far. But then, why was Fuka saying that she didn't feel anything from it? It didn't add up. Sana definitely felt something from the kiss that night, so why didn't Fuka? Love was so confusing.

She finally answered, "Wow. I had no idea. I wonder why Hayama… didn't… tell me. Why didn't Hayama tell me?" There were so many questions going through her head. _Why didn't Hayama tell me? Even if you didn't feel anything, did you like it, at least a little bit? Why did you not feel something when I did?_

Seeing as her friend was suddenly very conflicted, Fuka hoped she didn't make the wrong choice telling her about the kiss. _But it would've been the wrong choice_ not _telling her._ _Besides, I thought Hayama would've told her, so she wouldn't be as surprised…_

They arrived at Sana's house first. "See you later," Sana mumbled while walking down the sidewalk, leaving Fuka frowning in her wake.

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Sana sighed and turned over on her bed. This sensation was new to her. She felt like she wanted to ask Fuka and Hayama why over and over again, and at the same time she wanted to yell at Fuka. So it was a mixture of annoying-ness and bitterness.

What was that word called again?

It was like the time when a girl at kindergarten, Mio-chan, had come in with a new doll, and for once, the kids weren't buzzing around Sana. They wanted to know all about the new doll, and Sana wished for a moment that she could have a doll too, but an instant later, she and Mio-chan were playing like old friends. After that, she never really thought about it, but it was the same feeling; she could tell.

Sana tossed and turned, thinking of how to react to the new information until midnight. She never went down to eat dinner, and Sana's mom and Rei never came up to get her ("She's fine, Rei," Misako said when he cried, "SANA-CHAAAAN! ARE YOU OKAY? DID THAT WRETCHED BOY HAYAMA DO ANYTHING TO YOU?!" Misako could tell that her daughter was going through something that had never happened before. She knew because whenever Sana wa faced with a question that she couldn't answer (unrelated to math, of course), she would retreat to her room to think of a solution. That's just how she was brought up.).

* * *

Finally, Sana fell into an uneasy sleep after the overwhelming new informaiton. She had decided to pester Hayama for answers. That's what she did today, but she should've made sure that there weren't earphones in his ears, dammit…

* * *

The next day, Sana didn't come to school. Fuka was worried. Why wasn't she here? She wasn't _that_ affected by her kissing Hayama… right?

In her worry, she told Tsuyoshi and Aya about what happened. Hayama himself was nowhere to be found. Finally, Hayama walked over casually, book bag slung around shoulder.

Aya just said, "…You don't think Sana's jealous is she?"

Fuka laughed it off. "Sana doesn't get jealous. I've never seen her jealous before."

Hayama, who had stayed silent during those two lines, spoke up, startling the others, and said, "How do you know how Sana looks like when she's jealous if you haven't seen it?"

Aya was shocked into silence, but Fuka countered it teasingly. "Wise words from someone who doesn't know what we're talking about."

But despite her words, Fuka explained what had happened, and Hayama's eyes just barely grew wider and wider.

At the end of Fuka's speech, Hayama stared each one of the trio in the eye, dropped his book bag into Tsuyoshi's unsuspecting hands, and raced off. ("Finally," Fuka muttered, and the other two grinned at each other.)

* * *

"Sana," Hayama panted, seeing her at the pavilion. Whenever he saw her nowadays, he didn't know what to think. Just looking at her made him think of the nosy, cheerful girl in pigtails, but now that she let her hair down more often, he thought of her as the girl who'd played his mom and called him "A-chan."

Sana glanced up, a pensive look on her face. She seemed to realize that Hayama knew. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Sana, I…" His heart was beating so fast. They were both standing in the pavilion, a place where many things had happened to them over the years. "I didn't think you'd care. I didn't know you'd get jealous."

"Jealous? Is that what this is?" she whispered. His heart cracked at the sound of her voice. How she sounded so lost, so hopeless. "Why don't I ever know what's going on, Hayama? I didn't know you liked me until it was very late. I don't know what jealousy is, and I don't know what love feels like. Why am I so dense?" she said quietly, her voice breaking.

"Sana…"

"Why didn't you tell me that you kissed Fuka?"

"I was stupid. I thought that kissing her would make me like her more because I was trying to distance myself from you at the time. So I did it."

"So every girl that puts her face close enough gets kissed by you?" Sana asked bitterly.

"It's not like that! I don't feel that way about her anymore. She just put her face in front of mine, and the next thing I know, I'm kissing her. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I pulled away. I was distracting myself from you and Komura. I told myself she was you and kissed her. I don't think I ever really liked her. I was lying to myself." Sana stayed silent and lowered her head.

Hayama said, as gently as he could, "Now, I only kiss the _right_ girl who puts her face close enough."

It was almost a challenge. A dare. He was daring her to lift her head and look him straight in the eye. Sana wasn't known as a cowardly girl, and she wasn't about to start. So she overachieved.

Sana lifted her head, the wind picking up the strands of her hair and blowing them around. "The right girl," she murmured. She was starting to get the hang of this love stuff.

She put her hands on Hayama's shoulders and looked into his light brown eyes.

He swore his heart stopped.

She put her face next to his, so that they were a mere two inches apart.

He couldn't move. He probably couldn't breathe even if he tried.

"Is this close enough?" she asked.

And she kissed him.

His heart soared. He took her hands off of his shoulders and used them to pull her closer.

When they finally separated, both were flushed. Hayama couldn't believe that Sana had kissed him, not the other way around, and she couldn't believe it either. They avoided eye contact for about a minute, but to them, it felt like the sun had risen and fell a few times. Suddenly Hayama gained some unexpected bravery and grinned at her. Sana blushed, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes."

* * *

PS. That was my first kiss scene written EVER. Tell me how I did!


End file.
